Swamp Thing: Spores of Death
by chilled monkey
Summary: Swamp Thing cartoon. Swamp Thing is in danger when Arcane develops a new bio-weapon to use against him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Swamp Thing." "Swamp Thing" belongs to DC Comics and the animated series specifically belongs to DIC Entertainment. This story is purely a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made from it.

* * *

In his secret lab under the Arcane plantation Dr. Anton Arcane was peering through a microscope and muttering to himself. The fluorescent lights gleamed faintly off his pointed canines and the ivory skull-head of his twisted wooden cane.

In a corner of the creepy, dungeon-like lab his three henchmen, Skinman, Weed Killer and Dr. Deemo watched intently. All of them were curious but knew better to pester their master when he was at work.

"What do you think Dr. Arcane is working on?" Skinman whispered.

"I dunno. He's been poking and prodding at those leftover bits of Swamp Thing for weeks now" Weed Killer replied.

"Such pondering is moot. Dr. Arcane will say when his work bears fruit" said Deemo.

Arcane had hit upon the idea that he might be able to extract the growth formula he needed to become immortal from the various tendrils and other extensions of his body that Swamp Thing often grew and separated from himself. To his frustration these attempts had all met with failure. In each case the growth formula had deteriorated past the point of viability. From what he had determined the breakdown occurred instantaneously once Swamp Thing detached them. He had been about to burn the extensions in a fit of rage but then another idea had come to him.

"Yes, yes" he muttered. "It works perfectly."

He stood up and turned to his henchmen. "Behold, I have at last found the means to defeat Swamp Thing!"

"What is it Dr Arcane?" Skinman asked.

Arcane held up a conical flask filled with red dust. "By analysing Swamp Thing's cells I have been able to develop a bio-engineered fungus that will neutralise his powers, making him easy to capture."

"But if his powers are gone doesn't that mean he'll be no use to you?"

"I've thought of that you idiot!" He put the flask down and picked up another one, this one filled with blue liquid. "Once that mountain of mulch is in my hands and securely contained I'll eradicate the fungus with this chemical and then extract the growth formula."

"Wow, that's brilliant boss!" Weed Killer exclaimed.

"Ingenious" Deemo agreed.

"Yeah, he won't be able to fix this with a little water." Skinman sneered. "Too bad Weed Killer, looks like you're not needed anymore."

The blue-skinned mutant glared at him but before he could reply Arcane said, "on the contrary, Weed Killer will be of great importance to my plan."

Weed Killer shot a triumphant look at Skinman and said, "just tell me what you want."

"Listen carefully…"

* * *

Alec Holland, AKA Swamp Thing, sighed contentedly as he looked around at the bayou, taking in the natural beauty of the area he called home. Sunlight gleamed off the surface of a lake as waterfowl swam across, leaving ripples in their wake. The grass and leaves of the trees were a vibrant green.

"Beautiful" he said.

Most of his time was spent in his tree-lab, working to find a cure for himself so he could become human again. But whenever he needed to clear his head he would take walks around the swamp and appreciate the wonders of nature. It helped give him the resolve to carry on.

The idyll was interrupted by the sound of an engine. Normally he would immediately take cover upon hearing such a sound but this time he stood in place. He knew the sound of this particular engine. After all he had built it.

Tomahawk drove the Bog Rover out from the undergrowth and brought it to a smooth halt. Swamp Thing's smile disappeared as he saw the alarmed look on his friend's face.

"Swamp Thing! We've got trouble."

"What's wrong Tomahawk?"

"Weed Killer's on a rampage. He's poisoning everything in sight and he's heading right for this lake."

Swamp Thing scowled. "If Arcane thinks I'll let his goon pollute this swamp then he can think again."

With that he transformed his body into roots and burrowed under the ground.

* * *

Weed Killer aimed his spray gun at a nearby tree and doused the ground beneath it with a jet of noxious chemicals. Within seconds the leaves of the tree withered and dropped off, leaving just bare branches. Behind him was a trail of other contaminated plants.

"Come on out muck man" he called. "Come out or I'll turn this entire bayou into a poisoned waste land."

Behind him Swamp Thing rose up from the ground and reformed. Weed Killer turned around but before he could react Swamp Thing lifted him into the air and hurled him into a tree. He bounced off of it and hit the marshy ground.

"Weed Killer! What is the meaning of this senseless destruction?" Swamp Thing demanded as Tomahawk drove the Bog Rover into view.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out green guts" Weed Killer sneered as he got to his feet. "Now!"

Swamp Thing turned to see Arcane, Skinman and Deemo emerge from hiding aboard their own vehicle, the Bayou Blaster. Arcane immediately pressed a button and fired a torpedo.

"Get back Tomahawk! That torpedo's loaded with Arcane's mutation formula!" Swamp Thing yelled.

 _Not this time it isn't_ Arcane thought with an evil smile.

Knowing Tomahawk wouldn't be able to get clear in time, Swamp Thing extended and enlarged his hand, allowing him to catch the torpedo and halt it in mid-air. Arcane pressed another button and it exploded, releasing a cloud of red dust between his fingers.

 _It is done_ Arcane thought, his smile broadening. Aloud he called, "retreat!"

Weed Killer scrambled aboard and the Bayou Blaster roared away.

"Swamp Thing! Are you all right?" Tomahawk asked.

"I'm fine" he replied. "Arcane's formula doesn't work on me."

"What was all that about?"

"I have no idea. Still at least they're gone now. Let's get back to my lab and prepare some fertilisers to help the swamp recover from Weed Killer's poisoning."

* * *

"I don't get it Dr Arcane. Swamp Thing got hit with the stuff. Why are we running?" Skinman asked as the Bayou Blaster continued to speed away.

"We are not running you cretin!" Arcane snapped. "This is a strategic withdrawal. It will take time for the spores to take effect. We'll return to the plantation and head out again in a few hours. By then Swamp Thing will be powerless. Finally, immortality will be mine!"

His evil laughter rang out over the swamp as they drove on. Little did he know that it wasn't going to be as simple as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon afterwards Swamp Thing and Tomahawk were in his lab, as was their friend Bayou Jack.

Hidden inside a giant tree, the lab's walls, floor and ceiling were entirely wooden, with leafy creepers growing up the walls and a hole in the wall to let in fresh air and sunlight. There was also a table covered with elaborate chemistry apparatus. Swamp Thing stood at the table mixing together various nutrients while Tomahawk and Jack watched.

"Let's see, a little potassium, a touch of phosphorus" Swamp Thing mused as he worked. "There we go. This should help the sick plants recover nicely."

"Sorry I wasn't there to help you guys out" said Jack. "I saw some of Weed Killer's handiwork on my way here. That guy can sure make a mess."

"It's okay Jack" said Tomahawk. "I'm still trying to figure out why Arcane would send his henchman out on a random poisoning spree like that."

"I agree. If Arcane was trying to lure me into a trap then why wasn't he better-prepared?" Swamp Thing wondered.

Before either of them could reply they heard the sound of the lift coming up from the ground level. Composed entirely of plant material, the lift "car" was made of two green platforms connected by four vines. It was raised and lowered by vines connected to the base of each platform.

The lift came into view and Abby Arcane stepped off. As always her beautiful white hair seemed to glow as it caught the light. Normally her lovely face would wear a warm smile whenever she entered the lab. This time however she looked worried.

"Alec, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine Abby" he replied, touched but puzzled by her question. "What's wrong?"

"I heard my stepfather and his henchmen saying something about how his plan had worked perfectly" she explained. "I tried to hear more but my stepfather dismissed them and went back to working in his lab."

"I have no idea what that could be" said Swamp Thing. "I was hit by Arcane's mutation formula but that doesn't…"

His words trailed off and he put a hand to his head as a strange feeling came over him. He suddenly felt dizzy, as if he'd been hit with a dose of Weed Killer's toxins, and put a hand on a wall to steady himself.

"Alec!" Abby exclaimed.

"I… I don't feel… right… Ugh" Swamp Thing groaned.

Before their eyes large patches of bright red mould began to appear all over Swamp Thing's body. A large hump formed on his back, causing him to hunch forwards slightly. His limbs thickened and his eyes bulged, turning a solid red and glowing dimly. A broad root appeared across his brow, each end dangling two feet in length from either side of his head while a third equally long root hung between his eyes. Behind the roots he sprouted a thick "beard" of tendrils that covered his nose and mouth. Sharp claws grew from his hands and feet.

"Alec!"

"Swamp Thing!"

His only reply was a deep roar. He then ran for the window and leaped through, landing on the ground with a THUD! Abby, Tomahawk and Jack ran over just in time to see him fleeing into the swamp.

"Come back Alec!" Abby cried but he did not reply as he disappeared from sight.

"How is this possible?" Jack asked. "I thought you can't mutate a mutant."

"Not with Arcane's usual chemicals, but this was something else" said Tomahawk grimly. "When the torpedo exploded it released some kind of red dust. I thought it was just a new formula but it must have been something designed specifically to effect Swamp Thing."

"Go after him" said Abby. "I'll go to my stepfather's lab. He wants Alec alive so he must have a way to counter this."

"That could be dangerous" said Jack.

"I have to" she replied firmly. "It's the only way to save Alec."

"All right but be careful" said Tomahawk.

"I will."

* * *

Jack and Tomahawk went after Swamp Thing in the Marsh Buggy while Abby took the Bog Rover. It did not take them long to find Swamp Thing's trail.

"Whoa, Swamp Thing must be in a bad way" Jack commented as they came across a tree that had been ripped out of the ground and left laying on its side.

"Indeed. Such destruction is nothing like him" Tomahawk agreed. "Still at least he won't be hard to follow."

* * *

They weren't the only ones looking for Swamp Thing. Arcane, Weed Killer and Deemo had set out aboard the Bayou Blaster in search of him.

"By now the spores will have germinated and taken over Swamp Thing completely" Arcane gloated as they zoomed across a lake. "Without his powers he will be easy prey. Finally I will have my immortality!"

Just then they heard a loud booming sound, like something heavy being thrown to the ground.

"What was that?" Weed Killer asked.

Arcane frowned at the thought of a complication but then a thought occurred to him.

"If something strange is going on then Swamp Thing will be there" he said. "Deemo, get me there immediately."

"Yes Dr. Arcane" he said as he steered them towards where the sound had come from. As they drew closer they heard a series of bestial roars and howls. Weed Killer and Deemo tensed but didn't dare suggest turning back.

Then they saw it; a huge green creature covered in red patches. Its arms were raised and its head thrown back as it uttered the terrifying calls. A few yards away was a uprooted tree.

"Is that Swamp Thing?" Weed Killer asked.

"The bog beast is now fierce and mean. This effect was unforeseen" said Deemo.

"No matter" said Arcane. "If he's a mindless beast then capturing him will be easy. Now get him."

"Yes Dr Arcane" said Weed Killer. Deemo brought the Bayou Blaster close to the bank and the three of them jumped off. The mutated Swamp Thing turned to face them, let out a bellow of rage and charged right at them.

Weed Killer managed to overcome his fear enough to raise his spray gun and fire a jet of poison. It hit him directly and while he slowed slightly he still kept coming.

"W, why ain't it working?"

"This is bad. Now he's really mad" Deemo said fearfully.

Swamp Thing seized them both by their necks. They struggled futilely as he lifted them into the air but couldn't break free of his grip. He slammed their heads together and flung them to the ground where they lay dazed.

"G, get back" Arcane stammered in terror as Swamp Thing closed in on him. He raised his cane and pressed a concealed button. The skull-head glowed with red light as it was charged with destructive energy. Arcane jabbed his cane into Swamp Thing's gut but he didn't react, didn't even seem to notice it.

"It can't be!" Arcane looked up, eyes bulging with fear as Swamp Thing loomed over him like a creature from his deepest nightmares. He raised a huge fist, ready to smash the mad scientist's head.

"Swamp Thing stop!"

He spun around to see Jack and Tomahawk drive out of the surrounding foliage. They climbed out of the Marsh Buggy, weapons at the ready.

"Don't do it!" Jack yelled. "Whatever he did to you you're still a man."

"That's right" Tomahawk added. "You're not a killer."

For a second Swamp Thing seemed to have understood them. But then he snarled and turned back to Arcane, raising his fist again to strike.

Jack lifted his Bog Blaster and launched a high-pressure stream of water, aimed not at Swamp Thing but at Arcane. It hit him right in the chest and sent him flying backwards out over the lake. He cried out in surprise and fury just before he landed with a SPLASH!

Seemingly confused by the disappearance of his target Swamp Thing peered at the spot where his enemy had been standing. He then leaped forwards, his legs propelling him through the air. He splashed down in the lake and disappeared under the surface.

Coughing and spluttering, Arcane dragged himself onto the bank and got to his feet. His formerly immaculate suit was drenched and covered in mud and algae.

"Let's get out of here!" he yelled.

Weed Killer and Deemo shook their heads to clear them and then hurried over to their master. The three of them scrambled aboard the Bayou Blaster and took off.

"I can't believe I just saved Arcane" said Jack.

"You did the right thing" Tomahawk reassured him. "Swamp Thing would have never forgiven himself if he had taken a life, even one as evil and twisted as Arcane."

"Yeah I know" he replied. He looked out over the lake. "Of course now we have to find him again."

"I hope Abby's having more luck then we are" Tomahawk mused.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Swamp Thing's mutated form is based on the Marvel Comics character Man-Thing, in particular his "Marvel Legends" action figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby looked around warily before exiting the secret passageway that led to her stepfather's underground lab. She frowned distastefully at the lifeless stone walls and floor as she cautiously made her way through the lab, taking care to stay behind banks of machinery. She had seen the Bayou Blaster driving away when she'd arrived at the plantation but she wasn't taking any chances.

 _That's_ _one good thing about my stepfather's taste in décor, it makes hiding easier_ she thought.

Her caution proved to be wise when she heard Skinman grumbling to himself. She peered out from behind a computer console to see the mutant henchmen pacing up and down in front of a wooden table. His pickaxe lay on a nearby bench.

"Why did Dr. Arcane leave me behind?" he complained. "I'm smarter than those fools Deemo and Weed Killer."

Abby looked closer at the table. Besides various pieces of chemistry equipment she saw a pile of green tendrils covered with the same red mould she had seen on Swamp Thing. Next to it were two conical flasks, one containing a red dust and the other a blue liquid.

"That must be the antidote. But how am I going to get past Skinman to get it?" she wondered.

She noticed something glinting on the floor. Laying just a few feet away was a small piece of metal.

"That's it!" she whispered excitedly.

Abby carefully picked up the metal fragment. She then waited until Skinman's back was turned and threw it into the furthest corner of the lab as hard as she could. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a clatter.

"What was that?" Skinman exclaimed. He scooped up his pickaxe and hurried in the direction the sound had come from.

"Now's my chance."

She hurried over to the table and picked up the flask, resisting the urge to laugh joyfully when she saw it was labelled "Bio-spore Antidote." Setting it down on the floor she quickly turned on a Bunsen burner, then poured the red dust onto the mould-covered tendrils and set it all ablaze.

"Normally I'd never set fire to plants but this time I'll make an exception" she said as she ducked behind the console.

Hearing the crackling of the flames Skinman turned around and yelped at what he saw. He dropped his pick-axe and ran over to a fire extinguisher. While he frantically began putting the fire out Abby slipped away. In her hand was the antidote.

"Hold on Alec. I'm coming" she said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the swamp, Jack had climbed up a tree to get a better vantage point and was peering intently through a pair of binoculars.

"See anything?" Tomahawk asked from the ground.

"Hang on… Wait there he is. He's not too far, we… Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?"

"Uh oh there's a bunch of tourists in a boat and they're heading right towards him."

"Oh no. We've got to stop him. If he sees them…"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Jack said as he climbed down. They both piled into the Marsh Buggy and sped off at top speed. It took only a few minutes to catch up with Swamp Thing. Jack brought their vehicle to a halt and jumped out.

"I'll hold him off. You go and get those tourists out of here."

"I'm on it" Tomahawk replied as he drove off.

Swamp Thing growled as he approached, claws raised. Jack hefted his Bog Blaster.

"Sorry pal but this'll hurt me more than you."

He fired a jet of water and scored a direct hit. Swamp Thing stopped walking, tilted his head back and spread his arms, his body seeming to swell with power.

Jack winced. "Oh yeah, using water against a plant guy may not have been my smartest move."

Swamp Thing charged forwards in a sudden burst of acceleration and swung his fist. Jack managed to block with the Bog Blaster just in time but the force of the punch broke the barrel and sent him flying backwards. He slammed into a tree, the impact driving the air out of his lungs, and fell to the ground. Unable to stand he could only look up helplessly as Swamp Thing closed in.

* * *

Tomahawk drove up to the riverbank. As Jack had said there was a passenger boat approaching with a small group of tourists aboard. He waved his arms to get their attention. With a curious expression on his face the boat's captain steered closer so they could talk.

"Something I can help you with?"

"I'm sorry but you must turn back immediately" Tomahawk replied. "There's an escaped maniac on the loose and he's been sighted in this area."

The tourists broke into a frightened babble and the captain hastily calmed them down with reassurances that he would get them out of there.

"Thanks for the warning" he said.

"My pleasure" said Tomahawk. He watched as they turned and left.

"Well that's a relief. Now to get back and help Jack."

He drove back and was horrified to see the deformed Swamp Thing standing over a stunned Jack.

"No Swamp Thing! Jack's our friend!" he called.

Swamp Thing ignored him as he raised his fist for the finishing blow. In desperation Tomahawk re-started the engine and drove right at him. Swamp Thing turned and caught the Marsh Buggy's front prongs with both hands, stopping it cold. The wheels spun uselessly but he didn't budge. With a roar he seized Tomahawk with one huge hand, yanked him out of his seat and slammed him down onto Jack. They lay battered and dazed as he picked up the Marsh Buggy and lifted it over his head, ready to crush them both with it.

"Alec!"

Abby drove the Bog Rover out of the trees. She brought it to a smooth halt and jumped to the ground.

"Alec, please stop" she said imploringly.

He hesitated for a moment and then lowered the Marsh Buggy to the ground. He began lumbering towards her.

"Abby stay back" said Tomahawk. "He's dangerous."

She stood where she was. "It's okay" she replied calmly.

Swamp Thing stopped right in front of her. She tilted her head back to look up at him and said, "it's okay Alec, you're among friends." Her voice was warm and gentle.

"Gggrrr, bbbbrrhhee, Abbyeee" he managed to say.

"Yes Alec, it's me" she said in the same tone. She held up the flask she'd taken from Arcane's lab. "This will make you better."

He crouched down in front of her and she poured the blue liquid over him. Within seconds he began to change. The patches of red mould shrank away and disappeared. The broad roots and tendrils on his face receded and his bulky limbs became smaller. In under a minute he was back to his normal appearance.

Swamp Thing groaned softly as he stood up. "Is everyone all right?" he asked.

"Yeah we're okay" Jack replied. He and Tomahawk were also standing. He winced as he added, "my head's pounding though."

"I'm sorry" said Swamp Thing contritely.

"No need to apologise man. You weren't yourself."

"You can say that again" Tomahawk agreed.

"Thank you Abby" said Swamp Thing with a warm smile. "Thank you so much."

"Oh Alec" she said softly as she took his hand. "You don't need to thank me."

"I want to" he replied.

"Well let's get going" said Jack. "After this we can all use some rest."

"No argument there" Swamp Thing agreed. "But it'll have to be a brief rest. We've still got to clear up the mess Weed Killer made."

Jack and Tomahawk groaned while Abby giggled.

* * *

Some time later they did indeed go back out to begin distributing the fertiliser Swamp Thing had prepared. At the same time Swamp Thing worked to replant the trees he had uprooted.

He raised his hands and his fingers grew into long vines that wrapped around the fallen tree and lifted it up. At the same time he sprouted two extra arms which shaped themselves into large trowels. He used them to clear away the soil and once the tree was lowered back into the ground he packed the soil in firmly.

"There, that's better" he said.

"I'll say" Abby agreed as she inspected the tree. "It's as good as new."

He sighed. "I can't believe I caused that. And that wasn't even the worst part."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault" she said reassuringly.

"I know but it doesn't change the fact I endangered my friends. What kind of monster would…"

Abby stepped forwards and took his hand, cutting him off. "You're not a monster Alec" she said, her voice firm but no less kind. "You're the most noble and caring man I've ever met."

He visibly relaxed, his spirits easing. "Thank you Abby. I would have been lost without you."

"I'll always be here for you" she replied.

"I know."

For one perfect moment they just stood and looked into each other's eyes. Finally Abby sighed and took a step back.

"I'd better get going. Even my stepfather will notice if I'm away too long" she said reluctantly.

"I understand" he said. "I'll see you tomorrow Abby."

"See you Alec" she replied with a final tender smile before she walked away.

As Swamp Thing watched her go he was unaware of Jack and Tomahawk watching him and shaking their heads.

"You think he'll ever tell her how he feels?" Jack whispered.

"He will. Just give him time" Tomahawk replied.

"Did you guys say something?" Swamp Thing asked as he came over.

"Uh, just saying how well that fertiliser you made works" said Jack hastily. He pointed to the nearest tree. "I mean this tree looks better already."

"Jack that tree wasn't poisoned" Swamp Thing pointed out.

"Wasn't it? Well uh, I thought I'd put some on anyway. You know, just in case."

Swamp Thing looked puzzled but decided not to question further. "Okay."

"Anyway, I'd better be going too" said Jack awkwardly. "I need to get my Bog Blaster repaired. See you guys later."

With that he climbed into the Marsh Buggy and drove off.

"What was up with him?" Swamp Thing wondered.

"No idea my friend. No idea" Tomahawk replied, resisting the urge to laugh.


End file.
